thaivoiceactorfandomcom_th-20200214-history
นภัสวรรณ์ วัชรีวงศ์ ณ อยุธยา
200px |imagewidth = |ชื่อเล่น = หยก, โด |ชื่ออื่น = รัตน์เรืองรอง ลัคนทิน |มักจะเรียกกันว่า = iDora |ปีที่เริ่มพากย์ = 2545 - ปัจจุบัน |ผลงานพากย์ที่รู้จักกันดี = |ตัวอย่างเสียงพากย์ =100px | เว็บไซต์ = FB Fanpage }} นภัสวรรณ์ วัชรีวงศ์ ณ อยุธยา (ชื่อเล่น: หยก,โด, หญิง แล้วแต่จะเรียก) เป็นนักพากย์หญิงชาวไทย ปัจจุบันพากย์ให้กับ CTH ,TIGA , True Red ,JKN กับทีมพันธมิตร และเป็นนักพากย์ หนึ่งในทีมพากย์แนะนําสินค้า ของ TV Direct ผลงานพากย์ ภาพยนตร์ * The Class ขอบคุณค่ะคุณครู * โดราเอมอน เดอะมูฟวี่ ตอน โนบิตะบุกดินแดนมหัศจรรย์ พากย์เป็น เจ้าหญิงสเปียน่า * แวมไพร์ทไวไลท์ เบรคกิ้งดอร์น 2 พากย์เป็น อลิส * The Spy Next Door วิ่งโขยงฟัด พากย์เป็น เจนีเฟอร์ * Ender's Game พากย์เป็น Ender * Earth to Echo เอคโค่ เพื่อนจักรกลสู้ทะลุจักรวาล * ดิ อเวนเจอร์ส พากย์เป็น มาเรีย ฮิลล์ * กัปตันอเมริกา: มัจจุราชอหังการ พากย์เป็น มาเรีย ฮิลล์ * Battleship ยุทธการเรือรบพิฆาตเอเลี่ยน พากย์เป็น แซม * ฮันเซล เกรเทล เป็น เกรเทล * Ice Age ภาค 4 พากย์เป็น ราซ * Sadako 1, 2 * Vamp สาวแวมพ์แอบรัก * Beautiful Creatures * Love Rosie * Woman In Black 2 : Death Angel พากย์เป็น ครูใหญ่ * นารูโตะ เดอะ มูฟวี่ พากย์เป็น ฮานาบิ - คุเรไน - โบรูโตะ * Barely Lethal (สายลับหัดเริ่ด) พากย์เป็น น็อกซ์, เพนนี (แม่) , พาร์คเกอร์ (ดช.), มิสซี่ , ดอนน่า, ดัมมี่ * Boruto Naruto The Movie (โบรูโตะ นารูโตะ เดอะมูฟวี่) พากย์เป็น โบรูโตะ * Barely Lethal สายลับหัดเริ่ด พากย์เป็น น็อก, เพนนี, พาร์เกอร์(ด.ช.), มิสซี, ดอนน่า * The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 พากย์เป็น ประธานาธิบดี อัลมา คอน (จูลี่แอนน์ มัวร์) * Pride, Prejudice ang Zombies (Lady Zombies) พากย์เป็น เมียฟีเทอร์, เจน, ลิเดีย, เมียลอง, แคโรไลน์ เลดี้ * Jack Reacher2 เป็น .. ซูซาน เทอร์เนอร์ * Sing เป็น โรซิต้า * Kidnap (ทีมพันธมิตร) เป็น.. คุณยาย , การ์ตูนตัวม่วง , ป้าผิวดำ , วิทยุหญิง1, มาร์โก้, ลูซี่ , ข่าวญ1,3 * Disappointment Room (ทีมพันธมิตร) มันอยู่ในห้อง เป็น :: ดญ. , มาร์ตี้, ลอร่า , จูดิท (แก่), หมอ, จูลส์, เมียจัดจ์ * ไซอิ๋ว 2017 คนเล็กอิทธิฤทธิ์ใหญ่ (ทีมพันธมิตร) * Transformers 5: The Last Knight (2017) เป็น ควินเทสซ่า * เฟอร์ดินานด์ เป็น Lupe ลูเป้ แพะบำบัด * Avengers : Infinity War พากย์เป็น พร็อกซิมา มิดไนท์ * star war han solo พากย์เป็น L3-37 ซีรีย์ * จามอง ยอดหญิงผู้พิทักษ์แผ่นดิน พากย์เป็น พระมเหสีซง (พันธมิตร) * Emperor Of The Sea จังโบโก จักรพรรดิเจ้าสมุทร (พันธมิตร) * 8 เทพอสูรมังกรฟ้า พากย์เป็น ฮูหยินหม่า, อาจู * My lovely Kimsamsoon พากย์เป็น อียอม, แชรี, ฮอนซุก, บองซุก, โอ (พันธมิตร) * The legend of Tiger Tally พากย์เป็น เหนียนหนู (True) * Miss Korea พากย์เป็น โกฮวาจอง, ฮันโซรี, ฮันเซจิน * Last Hope (ทางช่อง True Red) พากย์เป็น ทาจิบานะ อุดะ * วิวาห์รักยัยไฮโซ ช่อง Cup Tv On Thairath TV พากย์เป็น เฉียนโตโต้ * เล่ห์รักคดีลวง (红海棠) * Legenf of Doctor Xi Lai Le ทางช่อง True Red * Boss and me พากย์เป็น เฟิงเยี่ย * Budha (พันธมิตร) * สะใภ้จำยอม * CSI ซีซั่น 5 * Misaeng * The south of Shaolin * Boader ซีซั่น 1 * Braodchurchs 2 เป็น แคลร์, โจซีลิน, ลูซี, เดซี่ * Dexter ซีซั่น 4 เป็น ริต้า ฟรานซิส * Dexter ซีซั่น 5 เป็น ลูเมน ซ่อนญ่า, ยาสมิน * My Pretty Boss เป็น เหอหย่า, เอ็มม่า , แม่หวางหยู่, ผู้จัดการหลี่ * Fashion King * Lying Lover เป็น ตงหนาน, ครูเฉา * The Doctors * Xia Yang Autumn * Date with Woman เป็น หลินซุ่นจู * Hyde, Jekyll and I เป็น หมอคัง , ซูฮยอน (ตอนเด็ก) * Producer * Birth of Beauty * Woman treat yourself well เป็น ฉูฉู่ , ป้าซุน, เลขาฉิน * Dreaming In Heaven เป็น ข่งลิ่งอี๋, แม่จี๋เฟิน, ป้าหลาน * Diamond Lover เป็น เยี่ยฉี, ซือหยวน * Bones เป็น ซาโรยัน, เดซี่ , สการ์สการ์ด, แอน, โคลอี้, เทส, แซนดร้า, แอนนี่ * Madhubala (มาดูบาล่า) เป็น ปัดมินี , สวาตี * Young Marriage เป็น เย่หญิง , พี่เหมย, แม่สีหัง, เฝิงจิ้ง, * The Way * Healer เป็น มินจา (สนุกมาก) * รักเราพระจันทร์เป็นใจ (Moonlight Drawn by Clounds) เป็น.. อึนแฮ/นางใน/เจ้าของร้าน/หญิงสาว/องค์หญิงมยองอึน/แม่ /ลียอง (เด็ก)/ลียอง (เด็ก)/พระมเหสีคิม /พระสนมพัค/โชฮายอน/ บยองยอน(เด็ก) * Empire 1, 2 เป็น อนิก้า, พอร์ช่า, คามิลล่า, เทียน่า, เคทลิน, ลอร่า, ฮาเปอร์, แคลร์, ฮัวนิต้า, มาเรีย, เบร็นด้า ฯลฯ * madam secretary เป็น.. นาดีน ฯลฯ * Beowulf เป็นเอลวีน่า , ลีล่า * Minority Report .. พากย์เป็น เวก้า * Limitless พากย์เป็น :: แมรี่ ซาราห์ และอื่นๆ * Victoria เป็น.. เลเซ่น, ดัชเชสคัม, สแกเร็ท * Chakravartin Ashoka Samrat อโศกมหาราช ฉายช่อง3 Family ช่อง13 เป็น กรวกี, อหังการา (อฮันคารา), นูร์ โขราสาร, เฮเลน่า , ทรูปัท *Madhubala มาดูบาร่า มายารัก * Fear Walking Dead(1,2) * Laula (1,2) *แมคไกวเวอร์ * Udaan ทาสรัก ทาสอาญา : ชากอร์ , (อูดาน), เทจัสวินี, รันจานา, อัมมา *Chandra Nandini พระเจ้าจันทรคุปต์ : นันทินี *Mahakaali มหากาลี พากย์เป็น พระแม่ปารวตี, มหากาลี การ์ตูน * อันปังแมน พากย์เป็น โดคินจัง * Rinne no Lagrange ปี 1 (Workpoint TV) พากย์เป็น รัน * ลูแปงที่ 3 ภาค ชื่อของเธอ คือ มิเนะ ฟูจิโกะ (TIGA) พากย์เป็น มิเนะ ฟูจิโกะ * Medaka Box (TIGA) * Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon II (TIGA) พากย์เป็น P-01s (โฮไรซอน) , โอริโอโตะไร มากิโกะ * Strike Witches (TIGA) พากย์เป็น พันตรีหญิง ซากาโมโต้ มิโอะ * ดาราการ์ตูน (ช่อง 7, ช่อง 3) พากย์เป็น ต่อยหอย * ฮูโทส บ้านหรรษาในเกาะมหัศจรรย์ (TIGA) * ซากวา แมวน้อยหมวยสยาม (ช่อง 3) * ซุปเปอร์ฮีโร่ สวยช่วยได้ (ช่อง 3) * ลาฟลอร่า โรงเรียนป่วนก๊วนเจ้าหญิง พากย์เป็น เหมยฮัว, นาซิสซ่า * ตะโก้ กระต่ายน้อยแสนกล พากย์เป็น แสนแสบ * รายการนิทานมาแล้ว * Max Steel พากย์เป็น มอลลี่ * Galaxy kick off พากย์เป็น โช, แม่เรกะ * Danganronpa The Animation ผ่าปริศนาโรงเรียนมรณะ พากย์เป็น นาเอกิ * ฮายาเตะ พ่อบ้านประจัญบาน (ทางช่องเคเบิ้ล) พากย์เป็นฮายาเตะ * แฟรงคลิน เต่าน้อยผจญภัย franklin and friends พากย์เป็น แฟรงคลิน * Yugi oh Zexal พากย์เป็น อาคาริ, ฮารุ, โคโทริ, หัวหน้าห้อง, ไทจิ, ฮารุโตะ * Bob dog พากย์เป็นแม่ของบ็อบด็อก และลิงเพื่อนของบ็อบด็อก * ก็อตจิ ดิ แอ้ดเวนเจอร์ (ฉายทางช่อง9) เป็น แพร์รี่ , เทอร่า, นกแก้ว * อินาริ คองคอง Inari KonKon koi Iroha และ เวอร์ชั่น OVA เป็น สุมิโซเมะ, แม่ของทันบาบาชิ * Akuma no Riddle ปริศนาสั่งฆ่า (Rose) เป็น อิสึเกะ, มาฮิรุ, ชินยะ, ผู้อำนวยการ * Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei พี่น้องปริศนาโรงเรียนมหาเวท (Rose) เป็น ชิบาตะ มิสีกิ, วาตานาเบะ มาริ. คิตายามะ ชิสึคุ, จอร์จ, ฟุจิบายาชิ เคียวโกะ, ทาคิกาวะ คาสึมิ, มารุ เกม * Pangya พากย์เป็น คู, เนล * 7 Knight เป็น เรเชล บรรยาย ฯลฯ และเป็น Director ควบคุมการพากย์ทั้งหมด * Lineage ll Revolution เป็น dwof และอื่นๆ และเป็น Director ควบคุมการพากย์ทั้งหมด อื่นๆ * Erexion นักรบฟ้าประทาน พากย์เป็น ชูชิน * รายการ World (CTH) * รายการ Netbusters (CTH) * รายการ CLUB Guides (CTH) * Tricked ben hanlin ทางช่องเคเบิ้ล * สติ้กเกอร์ ก็อดจิ ดิ แอ้ดเวนเจอร์ เป็น เทอร่าเต่าน้อย กับ สาวน้อยแพร์รี่ * วาไรตี้ รายการเกาหลี Roommate ซีซั่น 1 เป็น ลีโซรา, ซีซั่น2 * วาไรตี้ รายการเกาหลี Master Chef ซีซั่น 2 , ซีซั่น 3 เป็น คิมคาอึน , คิมฮานา, วังอกบัง * สติ้กเกอร์ Line คุณ มิ้ลค์ * Facebook fanpage Corgate มายฮีโร่อะเคเดเมีย หมวดหมู่:นักพากย์หญิงไทย